Secret Love with a Rampaging Lover
by KiminamiKiyomi
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war, the Leaf Village starts a ninja exchange program to strengthen alliances between countries. When a certain group of ninja's are assigned A-rank mission, it soon turns to S-rank with little chance of success. Can Kiyomi, Shuchu, and Kaito stop Hidan before it's too late? or will Kiyomi be lost in the process forever?
1. Prologue Kiyomi

Prologue: Kiyomi

The sun rose beautifully over the top of the Kazekage's building. The rays shone out and turned the entire village into a glittering world of red sand that awaited its command from comrades. The village had finally achieved peace under Lord Gaara. Kiyomi Hanako shifted her seat at the top of the valley. The day was hot and her ice blue hair began to stick to her face. She looked off into the streets, paying close attention to every detail so she could remember them after she left.

The narrow roads were alive with the talk of villagers and travelers alike. Children ran through the crowds playing ninja and the mouth-watering smell of roasted chestnuts wafted up to her nose. She jumped from her perch and walked through the city towards the Ninja Academy. Apparently, after the fourth shinobi war, the Leaf village tried to strengthen its ties with other villages. Gaara, being good friends with the Leaf, decided to participate in the Leaf Exchange Alliance Program or LEAP, for short. Her, being an Anbu, would be a good choice.

Her red dress blew around in the wind, the roped tied around her waist following. Her sleeveless fish net shirt began to dig into her skin, and the fish net wrappings on her, from her elbow to her wrist, hung limply. She summoned her spiritual beast wolf, Okami, and tried to start a conversation.

"So, Okami, I was wondering if you would consider changing our contract terms," she stated. Okami gave her a death glare and mumbled under her teeth, "How would these changes affect our interactions?" Kiyomi rubbed her hand on her neck and continued, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to become a partner of mine. Instead of being summoned, you would always be by my side. We could fight together and try to repair our friendship."

Okami gave her another death glare and stared into Kiyomi's eyes. "Very well, then. If you prove to be as kind and watchful as you used to be before the accident, then I shall join you in your missions." Kiyomi took a sigh of relief and jumped onto Okami. With a hand signal, they were on they're way to see Gaara. When they arrived to the Kazekage's door, she dismounted and opened the door for the giant blue dog to walk through.

"Kiyomi, it's you. You're here to report for your mission," Gaara looked at her with steely eyes and shifted his gaze to Okami. "You are to report in the Leaf Village in two days. I suggest you start your journey now." With that, Kiyomi and Okami bounded off towards the gate, where Kiyomi then rode Okami.

The sun was set at high noon when she left, and she knew that it would be a long time before she got to see her village again. The village seemed so quiet while she ran through the desert. "Goodbye, my village," she said and clung to Okami's blue coat as a tear ran down her cheek.

**Review if your favorite character is Kiyomi!**


	2. Prologue Shuchu

Prologue: Shuchu

The wind whistled around the lake as a lone ninja stood on guard, his eyes shifting around the tree line surrounding the wasteland of water. Suddenly, jumping out of the trees, a ninja appeared. They were locked in a death gaze until the younger one exclaimed, "You are no match for the blue dragon, Shuchu Maruchi!" The older man chuckled and replied, "Who calls you that, silly boy?" Suddenly, the man stopped his smart remarks as a giant falcon emerged from a puff of smoke in front of him. Shuchu used his trapping technique, Lighting Style: Four Pillar Bind. The man screamed as lightning went through him and crumpled to the ground.

After returning to the village and reporting to the Raikage, Shuchu began "Could you please give me an A rank mission, or even better, S rank?" The Raikage sighed and replied "No, Shuchu. You have the power but not the wisdom. You did leave your entire team behind. They couldn't locate you until you came back." "But, I got him without them, Raigake Darui!" Shuchu was whining now, and he continually fiddled with his blue dragon jacket. His jacket was his father's gift when he graduated from the academy. The Raikage started to get irritated and said "You ran ahead and put yourself in danger. You were a liable piece and that should never happen again, do you understand?" Shuchu looked shocked at the Raikage's tone. "Ok, fine, but for one thing, they were a drag and kept slowing me down. I don't have that kind of time." The Raikage's tone softened, seeing himself inside the young boy. "I used to feel the same way but I learned from my mistakes and overcame my faults. You should do the same.

"I will, but I assume you have called me here for something else other than to criticize me," replied Shuchu. "Watch your tone, Shuchu, but yes. You are joining the Leaf Exchange Alliance Program, which you must have heard of by now. Shuchu thought to himself 'AGH! Was I supposed to know this from school? Oh, no,' yet he stayed silent. "Anyways, you must leave shortly if you want to arrive on time. You have four hours to leave. Now go," stated the Raigake. "Yes, sir," stated Shuchu, knowing well that the Raigake hated that phrase and silently reprimanded Shuchu when he said it.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" yelled Shuchu once outside. His partner and spiritual falcon beast greeted him. "Tatsumaki! We need to pack our thing. We're going to the land of fire. We have a special secret mission to complete," he stated. "I'll be ready by 3 o'clock," replied Tatsumaki. "Good, we'll meet here at that time."

Later that day, when the sun had reached it's highest; he realized it would be a long time before he would see his village again. Although he was ecstatic about his new mission, he didn't like leaving the place he called home. His black spiky hair blew with the wind, carrying the smell of a rainstorm with it. Then, as Tatsumaki arrived, Shuchu used an enlargement spell and flew away towards the Land of Fire.

**Review if your favorite character is Shuchu!**


	3. Prologue Kaito

Prologue: Kaito

It was no wonder that Kaito Daisuke was being sent on this exchange program. Being on of the best ninja's in Kirigakure, he would have been the best choice to send to show case the strength of the Land of Waves. He looked out at the lake that he had been sitting next to and threw his ice kunai into the water, killing a fish in the process. He stood and walked towards the water and grabbed his dinner.

He started a fire with a few stones and undid the wrappings around his mouth. He wondered why his lord had sentenced him to such a pointless exercise with the Leaf Village. For all he cared, the entire Leaf Village could crumble and he wouldn't bat an eye. His blue coat hung loosely around his arms as he jumped on a branch and he sat to enjoy his meal.

A sparrow began to sing and flew towards the same branch he was perched on, obviously trying to find the source of the sweet scent that wafted up from the cooked reddish trout. It jumped up to Kaito, sizing up the ninja, coming up with a tactic to steal the fish. "Well, well, little sparrow. You want my fish, don't you? You see, this fish is mine so move along," stated Kaito. He threw a kunai a few feet in front of the bird, but it didn't flinch.

"Shoo now, you arrogant bird. There's nothing here for you," he yelled. He looked at the bird and realized there was a message tied to its leg. It was waiting for him to take it. He crawled up to it slowly, rewrapping his bindings, and focused his chakra to his hands and feet so he wouldn't fall. Just as he reached out to grab it, the bird jumped away and he fell down and crashed onto the ground.

"Why, you annoying little bird! Just give me the damn message." The bird responded with a chirp and gave him the little slip of paper. In red ink, he read the tiny scrawling:

"Kaito Daisuke, as you know, you have to appointed to attend a program in the Leaf Village. We have decided that you are to be escorted and guarded by Kuma. Kuma will report to us constantly and if you fail to cooperate, then you shall be sent back to the village."

"Damn, they're really hounding on me now. Can't get any privacy I guess. Well, I should start heading out. Ninja Art: SUMMONING JUTSU." When the smoke cleared, there stood a gigantic white bear with red stripes coming around from its spine to the sides of his stomach. He growled and realized that he had been summoned by his favorite ninja. "Ah, Kaito. You're ready for your mission, then?" he stated gruffly. "Yeah, lets ditch this dump," Kaito responded. He took one last glance at the lake, now alive with the wriggling of trout. He had a bad feeling about this exchange. He bounded off towards the Leaf Village, not caring if he had left Kuma behind.

**Review if your favorite character is Kaito!**


	4. Chapter 1

A strong heat wave rolled around the village, as ninjas from different countries were arriving. All types of weather were converging at the Ninja academy as a sandstorm, rainstorm, and snowfall began. Strange weather for sure, but it was a sign of friendship. The program would soon start so the ninja's rushed to the academy to await orders from the Hokage.

All the ninja's stood in different groups, everyone keeping to their own country. They were all silent, and they all glared around the field, sizing up the power of other ninjas. Suddenly, the balcony above opened and Tsunade appeared. "Shinobi of all countries, can I please have your attention," she took a pause but everyone was already silent. She sighed as she looked across the crowd. It was smaller than she had expected only about 2-4 from each land. "You have come here today to participate in this special alliance program. First, to be able to assign you to balanced teams, we need to fully access all your abilities and jutsu's. With that said, we're going to be heading to our Chūnin selection arena."

Jōnin ninja herded the small crowd towards the arena. Tsunade quickly explained that it would be a free-for-all until three was left standing. There were clear rules for non-lethal attacks, and that a ninja would only be eliminated by incapacitation or if the ninja fell unconscious. The war soon began, and there were all styles of jutsu around the arena.

On one half, mountains as high as the sun were beginning to form and water style users were taking this to their advantage to have currents of water stronger than any ocean. On the other hand, lighting style users used the water as a conductor paralyzing many foes with the shock of such awe-striking rays. Wind releases tore the winds into spiraling torrents and whirlwinds. Fire releases burned the ground to ash wherever it touched. There was no end to the mass destruction of the once beautiful, untouched arena. That was until, there were only three ninja's left standing. "Stop! The next three battles are to be individual. Here are the finalists: Kiyomi Hanako, Shuchu Maruchi, and Kaito Daisuke. You are given a half-hour to rest and build up your chakra. Dismissed," shouted Tsunade.

Kiyomi shifted her gaze to the arena; there were still advantages for her, since she only decided to use her earth style. Her Kekkei Genkai was a secret to all, even her own friends and teachers. She waited excitedly as she realized that this battle would be amazingly easy for her. Her spiritual beast wolf, Okami, came to her and spoke, 'No one has seen your Kekkei Genkai for over five years; they wouldn't know what to respond with. You also have your secret jutsu release that only one person had been able to master, until you arrived,' she stated. That was true, and that was all she needed to win. There was no need for strategy; she just needed to fight on guard.

Shuchu bragged that his power was superior to anyone else that had showed up. He got a lot of dirty looks, and there were a few that looked like they wanted to kill him. "Oh, come on, guys! Just trying to have fun. I'll prove it to you. I'll go out there and sweep the floor with those guys, and gals," he stated loudly. All he got as a response was a kunai thrown into the stone right next to his ear. "Fine then, I'll be quiet," he whispered. Tatsumaki was flying nearby, playing with a nut that was lying on the ground.

Kaito didn't need any healing. He had hidden himself in his Hiding in the Mist jutsu and let everyone else battle it out. He thought it was an unnecessary battle and it was a good thing he had saved up his chakra and energy. He had watched as Kiyomi and Shuchu battled. They both fought restrained. She was obviously holding out on something else. As for Shuchu, he acted like he had a big secret advantage and no one knew it. Fighting him head-on would be a bad idea. He had too much strength and skill for that. Kaito and Kuma would have to come up with a strategy with the little information he had, and he had to do it fast.

"Because of time restraints, we are going to have our finalists battle in a three-way. Kiyomi Hanako, Shuchu Maruchi, and Kaito Daisuke please prepare yourself in the arena," announced Tsunade. The three ninjas stood in a triangle in the middle of the arena. "Begin!"

Immediately, the three ninjas announced simultaneously their ninjutsu's. Kaito disappeared into his Hiding into the Mist technique and Kiyomi used a Sand Clone substitution jutsu. Shuchu, on the other hand, prepared himself to start up his Sword of Kusanagi: Lightning Katana. He deployed his ninjutsu striking the sand clone. As it disappeared and Shuchu realized his blunt move would be his downfall, Kiyomi shouted "Earth Style: Sand Shuriken!" Just above her head, a shuriken made of hardened sand appeared. She swung the gigantic weapon towards Shuchu. He blocked it with his twin swords but then Blood began to seep through his jacket. He had realized another had hit him in the side, but it wasn't a fatal would, and would stop bleeding soon. Kaito came out of his mist and took position above them, "Water Style: Snakes Mouth!" he yelled. Shuchu took the opportunity to use his Lighting Style: Lighting Ball to electrocute the entire mass of water that approached.

Shuchu jumped above the attack and Kiyomi threw one of her sebon needles into Kaito's right arm and leg. He was incapacitated for she had the amazing accuracy to pinpoint his nerves. "Dammit," he yelled loudly. He fell, waiting for the medical ninjas to remove the needles. "One left to go! Really think you could finish me, Shuchu? Think again," Kiyomi said. "Oh, shut up, Kiyomi. It'll be over before you know it then later we can-," he responded. Before he finished, Kiyomi disappeared yet again. This time, she was hiding behind one of the nearby trees. She had decided not to use her Kekkei Genkai; it wasn't necessary to show her secret ability and clan.

"Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit!" Pink crystals had begun to form around Shuchu's feet. Shuchu realized his position and dodged but suddenly his arms started to crystalize. He couldn't escape; the trap was closed. Tsunade's eyes grew large as she thought of the last woman with this ability. "Milady, this young girl's jutsu matches the one we encountered when we tried to seal the three-tails," a shocked Shizune stated. "Yes, I know. We'll see how this plays out and keep close eyes on our special ninja here." Shuchu cursed inside his crystal imprisonment. He let out an array of lighting, fire, and earth releases trying to break the crystal. It started to break. "Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison!" Kiyomi yelled. "No," Shuchu screamed, "Lightning release Dragon Tornado." Suddenly, the prison shattered because of its nature. Then suddenly the referee interfered.

"It's all over! Kiyomi Hanako has won. Now, if you would please release your jutsu," asked Tsunade. Kiyomi did as asked and was immediately. Shuchu started to complain, "But I didn't lose! I broke free. How does this count," Shuchu shouted. "Enough! The contest was who would trap the other first, not kill each other first. You two are very closely matched but you were at your limit and she wasn't. Your lucky it ended there. Now, I have assigned everyone teams look on the board for the reports," explained Tsunade.

After everyone had their team number assigned, they were lead to the training field to meet up with their other members. "Darn" cried Shuchu. Kiyomi, Shuchu, and Kaito had been put onto the same team. Their differences in chakra natures could be the only explanation. "I don't like this either, knucklehead," replied Kiyomi. "I'm no knuckle-head, beautiful. I would've won if you hadn't caught me off-guard with that strange crystal jutsu. Anyways, I'm appointing myself team leader," Shuchu stated proudly. Kiyomi blushed at his comment of her beauty and continued, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Ok, if anyone is going to be team leader, it should be me. I won the tournament and I'm the strongest one here." "I second that argument," answered Kaito. "Thank you!" "Fine. Fine, sure. You can be leader," replied Shuchu. "You're all on a team. For the time being, Kiyomi Hanako, I'm appointing you team leader watch for them. Everyone starts his or her first missions tomorrow. Be prepared," Tsunade walked off with a wave of her hand.

With each walking or riding their own spiritual beast, the team separated and walked off towards their hotels. The sun was setting on the eastern horizon, and the orange rays turned the village in an image Kiyomi had seen before. Sunagakure also looked like this at sunset. She rode Okami away and out of sight, before Kaito and Shuchu had parted ways. When they came to a fork in the road, Kuma lead Kaito to the left, while Shuchu flew Tatsumaki to the right. They were both wondering what strange powers their team leader had shown, and Shuchu, being the over enthusiastic moron, took hours before he could flutter his eyes closed in sleep.

**Hey guys, so this story is not so graphic as the last one I tried writing. This is a collaboration project and a friend is helping me organize my thoughts and creating the Shuchu character. If you guys really like this story, I'll try to complete it by New Year's so you guys can read it! :SD**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

The suns ray's were just beginning to peak over the ledge of the mountain range, when Kiyomi, Shuchu and Kaito were waiting outside the Hokage's door. "I hope she assigns us an A-rank mission, or S-rank mission. I'm sick and tired of doing the petty stuff. It's such a drag doing the kiddy missions," Shuchu was yawning through his words; he had obviously stayed up late. "Shut up, Shuchu. Whatever mission we get, we have to fulfill," stated Kiyomi stealing glances at the S-rank criminal board. She, herself, was hoping to chase after a big bounty or criminal. "Ok, Beautiful. I'll complete the missions no matter what. I just want a challenge," said Shuchu. "You better! And stop calling me beautiful Shuchu," said Kiyomi. "I only say it because it's true Kiyomi," he replied. To this Kiyomi blushed while Kaito stood quietly, also waiting for the doors to open.

Suddenly, three ninja's bounded from the entrance. Kiyomi paid close attention to the bands on their foreheads. 'Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. Not much of a combination,' she thought. "Next," whispered in an irritated voice. "True," Shuchu exclaimed. The group stepped in cautiously, expecting to find Tsunade in a frustrated state. "The boy! He glared at me, AT ME! Those kids don't know what they're getting at," she recounted to Shizune. "Oh, it's you guys again. Here's your mission, no ifs or buts. Now leave," she shifted her gaze to all three of them and threw a small folder to Kiyomi. "Wait, wait," Shuchu exclaimed, "No offence Kiyomi but how come I'm not the leader." Tsunade said loudly, "Because you act solo and rashly. This is no place for a leader now go. Shuchu, a little shocked, left without hesitation. Then the other two left as soon as possible, knowing that anything could send the group, Shuchu specifically, flying out the window.

"Ok, we have to bodyguard a prince to a small village nearby the Iwagakure border," stated Kiyomi once in a safe distance from any aftershock by Tsunade. "Oh, come on. A D-rank mission! Really," Shuchu said punching the tree. "Shuchu, the tree has done nothing to you, so stop destroying the homes of animals," said Kaito. "Sorry Kaito. You're right. Its just I'm doing the same kinds of missions I did back home and I don't like it," Shuchu said. "Let's move. We should get to the prince's home by sundown," said Kiyomi. Kiyomi's orders were law and they all rushed down to the gate.

With little bickering and hazards on the way, they reached the gigantic golden household by the time the moon had begun to show its face. The group was shocked to learn that the prince was only seven years old. His caretaker welcomed the shinobi and agreed when the prince ordered a meal for the team. The prince bowed off the limelight and went off to his room while the ninja began their meal.

"So, Kiyomi, you have a strange collection of ninjutsu. How did you come around to mastering it," asked Kaito innocently. He grabbed a grilled fish and handed it to Kuma, who had been summoned a few minutes earlier. "Well, I was taught Crystal style by a shinobi named Guren. She was devoted to Orochimaru until she met Yukimaru. Before her entire village was destroyed, we had trained together, and she taught me the secret to the mastery of the crystal release. It's considered a Kekkei Genkai, but it's simply a secret formula of releases. My sand ninjutsu is understandable coming from Sunagakure, but I have my own Kekkei Genkai that I have never revealed," she explained. Shuchu started to get interested, 'What if she was part of my clan also.' Kaito's interest had also been peaked and he wanted to know more, and he was sure going to try. "Anyways, what about you guys? Any ninjutsu mastery secrets," she asked.

"My clan has the special ability to have full control of nature chakra types. Shuchu Suddenly created a flame in his hand. I don't even need a sign or anything, but It comes with a cost I can't control it without being in a certain mood. For example, if I am happy, cool, or calculative, I have lightning. If I am irritated or tired, I get fire. "Wait but that means that you were happy fighting me even at the end when I trapped you. You broke out with lightning," Kiyomi exclaimed. "Um, yeah," Shuchu said sheepishly. "Anyways Kaito, you seem so mysterious," Shuchu said to change the subject," Even during the selections, you were holding back and hiding in your mist," exclaimed Shuchu. Kaito sighed and replied "My clan is has very close ties to the Yuki clan. My mother was a Yuki but my father was a Daisuke. Even though my blood was not pure, I was able to inherit my only special ability." Shuchu gasped and asked, "So wait, that means you have the ice release Kekkei Genkai?" He nodded and bit down on his own fish. Kiyomi was impressed at the power within this semi-rouge ninja. Shuchu notice this and felt a little jealous. He started thinking about impressing her with his Kekkei Genkai abilities, 'No, I shouldn't. She might fear me because of it. I have Jinchuriki level powers she would hate me like the rest.'

With a flick of her hair, Kiyomi dismissed herself and headed towards the room she had been shown earlier. She took off her armored jackets and skirt to change into her regular black robe tied with the purple robe that once belonged to her brother. She tried not to think of him often but she couldn't stop herself. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she thought of the little boy that once played with her longer hair. Her body shook with the power of her emotions and she walked off towards the balcony to get some air.

Kaito was still wondering of Kiyomi's Kekkei Genkai when he finally excused himself from the table. Shuchu stayed behind filling himself to the brim with dumplings, noodles, and grilled fish of the finest degree. He eventually decided that he had ate enough and stumbled towards his room, walking next to Kaito. "Ugh, I ate so much I feel like I could explode and make the castle come tumbling down," said Shuchu. "You really are very irritating. It's no wonder Kiyomi looks like she'll whack you upside the head at any moment," Kaito replied. Shuchu gave him and awkward glance, " Oh, she does. Oh, do you think that's good or bad. I think she likes me. I mean, why else would she always want to be touching me." Kaito sighed at his ignorance. Shuchu waved goodbye and stepped into his room to settle down for the night.

Kaito finally decided to ask Kiyomi to show him her secret Kekkei Genkai. He thought of all the ones that he was familiar with and made a mental list. There were too many possibilities, and he could only eliminate visual Kekkei Genkai's. He figured that if it were visual, she would have used it by now. He made it to her door, and from behind her heard sobbing. He knocked gently and was unprepared to find Kiyomi red-eyed.

"Kiyomi, are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine. What do you want, bothering a girl like me at a time like this," she was practically yelling at him. "I just... I was intrigued by your Kekkei Genkai and was wondering if you would show me," he stated. She glared at him but at second thought she decided to show him. She tapped her shoulder from which loud cracks and popping noises began. It sounded quite painful from Kaito's perspective, but Kiyomi stayed silent and showed no emotion. A bone began to poke out of her shoulder and Kaito expected for her to scream in pain. Yet again, she surprised him by taking her hand and pulling the bone the rest of the way. It ended in point. She had a created a bone blade.

"Well, well, it would seem that your part of the Kaguya clan. My curiosity has been calmed. Thank you for sharing the information," stated Kaito. "If you tell Shuchu, I'll kill you," said Kiyomi. She stared at him unflinchingly and Okami joined in, growling at Kaito. He held his hands up and walked off towards his room. He could finally sleep with his curiosity put to sleep.

'How should I impress Kiyomi?' Shuchu thought. She was so hot, but she was so indifferent. He liked her, and would love to have her fall for him. He thought of all his jutsu and how he could possibly pull something off to get her to be anything but annoyed. He would be mortified for her to learn of his lava styled jutsu. The worst part is that he hasn't learned to fully control it yet. If he gets angry, he could kill so many people. Most people in his clan have learned to control their emotions by his age, but he hasn't.

He started to distract himself to think of another idea. He started to think of how Kaito was so strange and secretive. He only knew that Kaito was half Yuki with the family Kekkei Genkai. 'That guy, he's so weird. He barely speaks and when he does, it only includes gaining or giving knowledge,' he thought.

The crescent moon lighted his face with blue rays. The shimmering light was the only thing alive in the house that night, as all the people inside, shinobi, princes and servants alike, went to their feather soft beds for a peaceful sleep. They knew that their journey tomorrow might prove more than a handful especially when they were escorting a child.

**Second edition for the story. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I hope you guys like it. I'll post into the start of chapter three, but if it still gets no reviews then I won't post anymore. What I'm saying is, if there's one person who would like to see how it ends plz comment, review, and tell what's wrong with my stories :D**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

The next morning, Kiyomi had awoken before anyone else and made it her job to wake the rest of her team. She knocked on Kaito's door and Shuchu's door until they answered. When no reply came from Shuchu, she kicked down the door and yelled "WHY YOU LAZY...you don't deserve the respect of being called a ninja!" Shuchu jumped out of his futon and waited for his eyes to focus. "Whoa, ok, gosh. I'm sorry. I'm awake," he tried to sound apologetically. "Yeah, you better not let it happen again," she replied.

After a very good breakfast of boiled rice, fried vegetables, and sweet bread, they were on their way. There were few stops and few complaints halfway through the voyage. Eventually the young prince said that he needed air, so they took a break. The prince stepped out and let his blue gold-embroidered robes and brown hair flow in the wind. Kiyomi broke away from the pack to wash up in a nearby waterfall, where she met a quite unusual person.

"Who's there? Shuchu, if you're trying to sneak a peak at me, I'm going to murder you," she yelled out to the tree line. She was too far away from the convoy to be heard. "Hello there! You're quite the beauty, aren't you? I've been living under a rock for a few years now so I seemed to have missed the beauty of a woman," replied the voice. Kiyomi blushed and replied, "you can't be that bad if you speak so kindly to a girl. You're different from the other men; you're a gentleman."

The stranger stepped out from the shadows. He had light blue hair, fairer than Kiyomi's, and wore the Akatsuki robe around his body. The robe was ripped on the right side of his body exposing his muscular arm and the right side of his toned chest. He wore his rouge ninja headband around his neck and carried a large rake-looking blade. His eyes were a purplish-pink. That was strange combination. "Akatsuki! They were disbanded and killed three years ago. How are you still alive," she asked. "Well, let's just say I'm on the immortal side. I was recently put back together after a little incident four years ago. I'm glad the first thing I see is a beautiful young lady like you," he explained. He bounded off into the trees sensing that the other ninja's were coming.

"Kiyomi! Are you all right? We heard some faint yelling and thought you were in trouble. What happened," yelled Shuchu, genuinely concerned. "I'm fine. I just ran into a fellow shinobi. We were just engaging in small talk. Nothing more," she replied. Kaito looked at her unsteadily. He was suspicious. She adjusted the purple rope around her waist. She had decided to travel comfortable that day.

They continued the mission without any more stops. They soon returned to the Leaf Village and reported back to Tsunade about the success of the mission. They met up later on to talk about what really happened during the mission. Shuchu was the persistent one, who kept asking her who she met and if he looked strong.

"Kiyomi, we're all alone now. If we're going to be on a team, we can't keep secrets from each other. We need to trust each other to be able to battle well together," stated Shuchu. "Ok, I'll tell you everything. I met a former Akatsuki member. He seemed to have been away from the civilized world for a while. He also didn't seem to know what happened to the rest of the Akatsuki or what happened after the fourth shinobi war," she explained. "He had the dreamiest eyes, and was such a gentleman to me. He complemented my beauty many times." "Beauty? What is he crazy," yelled Shuchu. "What's that supposed to mean!? you call me that all the time," she yelled. She bonked him on the head and while Shuchu rubbed his bump, she stormed off towards her hotel room.

"Nice one, Shuchu. If you want her to like you, then you have to be kind and sensitive to her feelings," commented Kaito. He understood now what had happened. It must have been Hidan. He was the only, though incapacitated, surviving member of the Akatsuki. The fact that the Nara clan hadn't noticed he left must mean he was helped by highly skilled ninja. He would quickly become a problem if he tried anything.

"We should keep an eye on Kiyomi, too. She doesn't know his power. I'll scan the grounds, but can you make some of that tracking mist I heard about," said Shuchu. "Sure, but its not called tracking mist," Kaito said. Shuchu thought to himself, 'Kiyomi doesn't know what she's getting into. That guy is bad, and I'm worried he's going to hurt her. I have to protect her no matter what.' Suddenly, Kiyomi appeared "We'll have to keep an eye out for Hidan. We should report this back to Tsunade, but she'll probably kill us for not saying sooner," said Kiyomi. The walked back to Tsunade and fully explained everything that had happened, leaving out the part about the compliments. "WHAT! Why didn't you say so sooner? If Hidan has returned, and the Nara clan hasn't noticed, we could be dealing with a stronger Hidan than last time," Tsunade explained.

"I'm going to send out a special Anbu Black Ops team to pursue Hidan. If you run into him again, report back immediately. We need to get him detained, now. I'll have a mission ready for you tomorrow morning, so be here on time," she ordered. "Yes, ma'am," they replied bounding off towards the fields.

They returned to their hotels before the final flower had fallen off Kiyomi's English lavender. The moon shimmered over the petals turning it a light blue and cascading a shadow over the purplish plant. It was the same color as Hidan's eyes. They all closed their eyes wondering what the next day would bring, and then everything faded black as they fluttered their eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

"Your team did well on yesterday's mission. The prince was very pleased with your actions and behavior. Because of this, I am assigning you and A-rank mission. You are to head to the border of Sunagakure's border to locate and pursue an unidentified enemy convoy," order Tsunade. The three ninja's looked at each other unsure of what to reply with, when suddenly Shuchu exclaimed, "AW, YES! A-RANK MISSION!"

It didn't take long for the group to gather their supplies and head off to Sunagakure. Kiyomi lead the way, obviously knowing the route to her own home. Kaito followed close behind and Shuchu lagged behind him. "So, you guys think that we'll find Hidan on the way? What if he's actually the leader of that enemy convoy," wondered Shuchu. "I wouldn't think a guy like him would round up a bunch of rogue ninjas. It'd be a waste of time, when you're immortal," replied Kiyomi. "Yeah, but he might be building and army," Shuchu exclaimed. "What is with you and this guy," replied Kiyomi.

Suddenly, half way down the road, Okami stopped and sniffed at the ground. She let out a howl and ran off down a side-road, signaling for the group to follow. The markings on Okami sides danced, as her legs reached the ground to propel her forward. Wherever she was going, she was either excited or really agitated. Tatsumaki took up to the sky to catch a glimpse at what Okami was heading to, and eventually disappeared behind a cloud. Kuma followed close behind Kaito, having lost his sense of smell long ago.

As they continued running, the scent wafted up to Kiyomi's keen nose. Being better than most tracking dogs, she usually used her own nose to track down her enemies. Okami was the only known dog to surpass her. She recognized the scent and dashed off without any regard for her team. "Kiyomi! Hey, Kiyomi! Where are you going," yelled Shuchu. Shuchu seemed frantic to keep up.

The two members tried to keep up with Kiyomi until they saw a dark blue chakra start emanating from her body. Her teeth grew into large canines, and her nails grew sharp. Her robe slipped off exposing her back and shoulders showing black stripes swirl around her face and body. "Kiyomi! Kaito are you seeing this," Shuchu asked. "Shuchu, stay quiet. That's Matatabi, the two-tailed cat. I would have never thought she was a jinchuriki. I know what a jinchuriki is but not what is happening to her. Follow, but keep your distance," he replied. Shuchu's face was horrified. The ground around him started to bubble. Red-hot lava started to form around his feet. The shock was too great to process in the amount of time they had. Kaito watched with intense interest.

The leaves were whistling past her ears, and the sun had turned bright. She felt free, and whisked through the trees to find her target. That scent...It was Hidan. She burst through the tree line to find another road where a small group of ninjas were walking down the steep hill. They were in a formation, protecting someone who walked deeper inside the group. They turned and flew into fight positions. She let out a deep growl, warning the ninjas who faced her. Shuchu and Kaito bounded through the tree line taking positions next to Kiyomi. They were outnumbered, but with a jinchuriki on their side, their power was no match for her strength. Shuchu worried for her, but safely followed in front of Kaito

She ripped through their ranks being helped by her teammates. Shuchu melted the ground around the rogue ninja, pushing them away from her rage. She let out another fearsome roar as she began to claw through the chests of rogue ninjas. She needed to find him. She needed to see him again, if only for a brief second. It was need, not hatred that propelled her forward towards her goal.

Finally, at the center, was Hidan. He chuckled and said, "So you're a beauty and a tracking jinchuriki. That's quite the combo you got yourself, girl." Her shape took a change for the better as her nails and teeth shrunk back to normal size. Her robe was still loose and her fish net shirt and bra was visible. Hidan studied her every move. Her breath. Her eyes. Her mouth. 'She would do nicely,' he thought,' If only I could separate the three of them."

As his train of thought finished, Kaito unexpectedly charged forward and yelled, "Water Style: Tearing Torrent." A huge tsunami wave was headed straight towards Hidan. Shuchu wanted to fry this guy for playing with Kiyomi and let out his Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique to burn the bastard. Right as the balls of molten lava was about to kill him, Kiyomi jumped in front of Hidan, taking the hit instead. 'Perfect,' thought Hidan,' I can take her, while she's unconscious.' "It seems you've only injured your teammate here. She was such a beauty, too. You might have really hurt her. I'd be honored to bury Kiyomi myself. I'll just take her," shouted Hidan. He picked up her limp body, which seemed to have lost all sign of life.

Shuchu cursed himself silently, 'Why!? Why did I do that? I've injured the girl I love, and now this guy is gonna take her...I have to stop him now.' Before he could perform any jutsu, Hidan bounded away at an incredible speed. Kaito grabbed Shuchu, holding him back. "There's nothing we can do now. He's too fast. We should head back to the Leaf Village and report what's happened. Anyways, Kiyomi is Anbu. She could take care of herself," Kaito said.

He released Shuchu, who stared off into the mountains. He fell to the floor from anger. He cried out her name, but it was lost in the swirling wind. He would save her. He would rescue her. He had, too.

**So, we're getting into the main conflict now. It's getting pretty dramatic with the Shuchu-Kiyomi-Hidan thing. Well, though it's somewhat cliche, no one I've read has ever written a story where one of the main characters falls in love with the villain. Now how about that :D**

**REMEMBER: plz comment, i'm stopping the story here if no one seems to enjoy it!**


End file.
